


Coffee

by soundboardkittens



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt From Tumblr: Write me a Stony fic where Steve is dead and Tony tries to build a robot that can make coffee as good as Steve did but he just fails. And cries. Idk. MAKE IT SAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from my tumblr. The prompt came from an anon.

Tony stared at the coffee cup. It was empty as it had been for the past 3 weeks. Tony tried making his own coffee but it just tasted like mud. It’s quite sad that a grown man can’t make his own coffee the way he likes it. He’s tried other places that actually make coffee for a profit. Small cafés and even the famous Starbucks but it wasn’t the same.

Steve made the best coffee. he thought. But Steve wasn’t around anymore. Tony tried not to think about it but the more he tried the more he ended up thinking about him. It was a horrible thing losing someone. Sometimes it wasn’t that bad. Tony would see something happy and it reminded him of a good memory of him and Steve. Other times not so much. Tony would finally fall asleep and just wake up because his nightmares caused him to relive the worst moment in his life, when he lost Steve.

The only way he ended up not thinking about Steve was when he distracted himself with making something. Tony had been doing a lot of tinkering. He started many projects that he just stopped working on. Sometimes Tony had great ideas but he just couldn’t finish anything anymore. The one time he did finish something and was ready to go show Steve but when he walked up the stairs he realized and just broke down.

Tony grabbed the cup of coffee and walked down to his lab. He sat down in front of a robot and began fixing it so that it would make coffee. Maybe he just needed the coffee the way he liked but made by someone else. It took Tony two hours or so to finish working. When the robot made the coffee it handed tried handing it to Tony but he wouldn’t take it so the robot placed the coffee in front of him.

Then Tony took a sip. The coffee didn’t even taste like coffee. It didn’t even taste like mud the way he himself made it. It just tasted like everything he hated in the world poured into one single cup. He smashed the cup on the ground letting the remaining coffee puddle onto the floor and walked away. He grabbed a bottle of some type of alcohol not caring what the hell it was. He laid the couch with his bottle and sobbed until he passed out.


End file.
